


and her hair was gold and her eyes were emeralds and her malts were pink

by lawrencekansas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawrencekansas/pseuds/lawrencekansas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and John meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and her hair was gold and her eyes were emeralds and her malts were pink

Mary Campbell was quiet and kept mostly to herself. But she was kind and smart and had caught your eye the day she arrived. She floated into the classroom and no one noticed her. No one but you. She took out her books and tapped her pencil to her pink lips and was quiet, never drawing attention to herself. She had friends but she was never the center of attention or featured in the gossip that floated around the high school. She went right home after school and arrived promptly every morning. Never raising her hand and never being called on. For 3 months you watched her and, somehow, you memorized the way she did everything. Mary Winchester seemed to be almost invisible to everyone but you.  
Then one day she came in seeming anxious. Tapping her pencil constantly to her pretty pink lips. Hardly paying attention to what the teacher had written on the board, ate nothing at lunch, spoke to no one. Maybe it was because of her anxiety that she finally looked up- after nearly 3 months of sitting directly in front of you at the next table -and saw you looking at her.  
You blushed and looked down at your lunch and she went back to anxiously tapping her feet.  
The next day Dan nudged you.  
"Dude," he says "that hot chick is checking you out, man."  
You looked up and sure enough she was looking at you. You nodded and she gave you the most breathtaking smile you'd ever seen.  
A week full of glances and smiles later you went up to her and asked her to get a milkshake with you.  
"I prefer malts." She says and beams at you.  
Later that day you ask her what she would like and she says "Strawberry." you grimace and she giggles and you buy a chocolate for you and a strawberry for her.

"Daddy?" Dean says and you snap back to reality. A reality where Mary died two years ago today. "Daddy, Sam wants a malt."  
"You mean, you want a malt." you say exasperatedly.  
"I do. But Sam wants one too." he says and shows you Sam's hand, clasped in his own. "Right Sammy?" Sam nods.  
The waitress comes over to take your plates and asks if you would like any dessert. Dean looks up at you excitedly.  
"Two chocolate malts." You say and she nods and starts to turn away.  
"Wait!" Dean yells, too loudly and she turns back to him. "Sam doesn't want chocolate!" he yells again and you shush him.  
"She's right here, Dean. Say it nicely." Dean huffs at you and says to her nicely.  
"Sam wants a strawberry malt, puh-leeease." he exaggerates the last word with annoyance and she smiles and nods at him.  
When she leaves you ask,  
"Sam has never had a strawberry malt before. Why does he want one now?"  
Dean huffs.  
"Sam, wants a pink one. The one's Mommy used to get."  
You freeze.  
"Sam can't even remember that."  
"Yes, he does. I tell him stories so he will always remember her. I told him about her pink malts and Sam wants one!"  
When the waitress comes back with their malts, Sam takes a sip of his with a smile.  
"It tastes like Mommy." He says.


End file.
